


Just....

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Persons, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: Two years apart, he comes back into his life. After everything, after he is supposed to move on, that person is coming back.





	Just....

The dim light across his room, sunshine peeking from behind the curtain of his room, a man rubs his eyes hard as he goes straight to the bathroom. The flushing water sound breaks silence which staying inside the room. The faint scent of familiar cologne starts to introduce itself once the owner of the room comes out. 

Jihoon stops, right there, scanning throughout every corner of his room and smelling the scent of past haunts back. 

A fresh peach and alcohol with a faint of the menthol cigarette. He knows; he already used to live without the scent since two years ago. He knows; who will be the only one using the same scent over and over again. He knows which menthol cigarette he smells right now. 

He shakes his head. Probably his sense goes worse after his company drove him crazy. He walks, heading back to his room, ready to go work again. Living a not-good life of labouring, he has to run an errand this week or he has to suffer by having no money this month. 

As he is about to pass the corridor to his room, he notices a similar post-it on his door. Someone leaves it there. 

He must be going crazy after those plenty chores. He should have a holiday or perhaps have a talk with his friend. Before he really believes someone from his past—is coming back without any notice. 

* * *

 

That man still touches his lips, unable to concentrate for today’s errand, scrolling his email but does not answer any of it. His mind is still wandering to this morning where he noticed; he got a new perfume which he could assume, he could not buy the expensive perfume for now; his lips were redder than yesterday, the last time he checked upon himself, he got a low-blood-pressure which made him paler after crazy assignment. And he felt warmer when he got up from the bed. 

 _Should I call Jeonghan hyung, or not?_ He thinks to himself. 

Then he looks up at the hanging clock. A lunchtime. He grabs his coat and phone, later he is already on the rooftop. He fidgets his feet, nervously awaiting a call. 

 _“Yes?”_ Jihoon lets a loud gasp of hearing his voice. 

“Finally you’re here.” 

_“Something happens?”_

“Actually yes,” he pauses, “did you come to my house and buy me perfume…?” 

_“I’m broke af. Wanna laugh at my misery? I even don’t have any money to buy for my own, dude. Why? And I didn’t go to your apartment yesterday. I was at my home, lazy as fuck.”_

“Did….”

 _“Who is it?”_  

He rubs his nape, scratches the invisible itch across his skin. He gasps out loudly. He knows the hyung whom he is phoning now probably question what happen to him. 

 _“How if that person come back?”_  

A loud sigh from the caller. Jihoon twitches a painful smile. 

“I must be hallucinating, right? I smell the same fragrance and cigarette. And alcohol.” 

 _“He should stop drinking, dude. Alcohol is not healthy.”_  

“Speak it to yourself.” Jeonghan giggles. He can no longer disagree with his truthful remark. “Just…how if he came last night, how if he was in Korea?” 

 _“There is no way he is here, you clearly remember Seungcheol has been moving to States since two years ago. And we stopped talking about him then. But now? He comes back? Do you make a joke, dude?”_  

“No, I don’t joke around you. But I must be crazy by thinking that way.” Jihoon ruffles his hair, messing around and grasping a handful of his hair. He can’t think straight. 

 _“You stopped being crazy two years ago, now you start it. Don’t be melodramatically desperate like this. I can’t handle the young emotional Lee Jihoon.”_  

“I didn’t,” he states. The silent groan he hears, he knows how much the older is worried about him. He can tell. 

 _“You still have his number in your phone, right?”_  

“I change my phone, remember? There is no way he can contact me.” 

 _“But not with the Skype. Just—avoid him as possible you can, like you do for this moving on.”_  

“You sure I have moved on?” It is a real question. Jihoon can’t distinguish whether he already moved on, or staying at the same place like two years ago with denying the fact—that person has a big part in his heart, no matter how painful the relationship was, Jihoon always save a soft spot for him and unable to move on. 

 _“50% sure.”_ His answer is vague, open the latter to think about the implication. _“But—well, I wish you’ve moved on. He hurt you a lot, I don’t tolerate people’s mistake, right? I don’t want him to distress you again, Jihoon.”_

Jihoon hums. Anyone would do the same like Jeonghan, dodge everything to fall into the same hole twice. 

 _“But I wish the best for you both…if it’s the real deal.”_ Jeonghan hangs up the phone. Jihoon remains at the place, lingering with his insecurity, as he is looking at the high tower. His mind roams again to one particular person. 

With the heavy step, he gets back to his floor. He has a rough time today. 

* * *

 

Time is beating fast, but Jihoon can’t escape from his office. A manager from start-up agency really drains his energy and time to work late and sometimes overtime. He rolls up his sleeve, stretching once the file is sent and he yawns. He logs in to his Skype account, blinking once. Twice. Thrice. 

He sighs. He really doesn’t hallucinate. 

[ _you there?_ ] 

He sees the online word under the name of that user. He groans. 

[yeah] 

Not waiting for long, he gets a video call. From that person. Jihoon is waiting, waiting, waiting. His finger is hesitant about answering the call, facing the man even through a video call. 

His finger moves on its own. 

A man with the rolled sleeve, pen between his finger, messy hair and serious face. Jihoon can’t help himself to not smile at the sight of his past. He is really cute for Jihoon’s eyes. 

“Did you skip the meal?” 

The man drops his pen, turning at his screen and tugging a goofy smile; giving a soft look after that. _“I’m sorry, I should not have called you at this condition.”_

“It’s okay.” 

They pause, lost of staring into each other’s gaze, diving into the universe they have shared in the good old days. 

“Why?” Jihoon takes the initiative to ask, out of his curiosity, he really needs to know his reason. 

The man scratches his nape, giggling nervously. _“Just…”_

There is an unspoken word that Jihoon has already known before he tells. The unspoken word that Jihoon wants to spill but he is very obstinate. He clenches hard. 

_“Just I miss you…”_

“I thought we’re already over, Seungcheol.” The other male sighs. 

_“I know. But I wish you can come back. I wait…for you.”_

Jihoon shakes his head. “You know we can’t. The last time I check—”

_“The woman whom my parent introduced, I declined their offer. Exchange it with the business.”_

“Seungcheol,” he calls. As usual, stubborn as usual, persistent as usual. 

 _“I can not marry someone for the sake of this company. Besides, I can not marry the one whom I don’t love, Jihoon.”_  

The latter sighs. _“I will come home late, please don’t wait for me.”_

“Seungcheol, I don’t think—”

 _“Don’t change your password, okay and…Jihoon?”_  

The man hums softly, like treating the male gentle like they used to do. That man really makes Jihoon soft, no matter how painful the memories of their past relationship is. 

 _“Jihoon?”_  

“Yes, Seungcheol.” 

_“I miss you, sweetheart.”_

“I miss you too.” Without any words, they end the call. Jihoon logs out from his account, shut down the computer and grabbing his coat and bag. He smiles brightly tonight. Perhaps he really did not hallucinate about that person. At least, when it is the reality, he won’t sleep alone tonight. He needs a warm embrace to wrap him, besides his blanket. 

Luckily, Seungcheol comes back. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's partly based on my friend's talk with me. so comment please ~~~ i wish it isn't bad at all


End file.
